


Interrupted

by Eflauta



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Post s1 e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eflauta/pseuds/Eflauta
Summary: In which Paul Stamets can't get a damn minute alone.





	Interrupted

Paul Stamets walked among his mushrooms for barely 10 seconds in blissful peace before he was rudely interrupted. Again.

It was the one thing he could barely get away from on this ship. And now, having joined the mycelial network and transcended mere human existence, he was being interrupted again! 

And by himself this time.

Which was pretty curious.

Pretty groovy.


End file.
